


《李东海日起来到底有多爽》

by Eva123



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: *今天我们都是李赫宰系列*半辆车





	《李东海日起来到底有多爽》

李东海日起来到底有多爽呢？

二十岁的李东海，嫩的和青桃子一样，五官刚刚长开，因为舞台需要，蓬松厚实的半长发里笑的眼睛弯弯的一张好看的脸，皮肤是青年人的光滑饱满，尖尖的下巴上偶尔会冒出来一颗痘，会被他用各种图案，可可爱爱的创口贴贴上，是台上哪怕不说话都离不开眼的一颗星，舞步灵巧，嗓音柔和，每个眼波流转里都含着一片海。  
也是台下爱撒娇的甜心，端着自己的饭不吃偏偏要蹭到哥哥旁边，问他为什么不吃，他会慢悠悠的开口要人喂要人陪；是木浦养大，从海风里走出来的少年郎，骨子里是一腔细腻又坚韧的血，握着弟弟的手闭眼流泪，睁眼又是笑着说没事都有我。  
这么个绝妙的青年，被按在宿舍铺着蓝色尼莫床单上的时候又是另一番光景。

比原本身形更大一码的T恤被粗暴的扒下来，露出的一截少年人的腰肢细的只有一尺多，白的晃眼，刚染的银发被揉乱了，平时叽叽喳喳说胡话的嘴闭的紧紧的，一双总是汪着水的眼睛微微发红，不知道是怕的还是羞的，二十岁的李赫宰气息也没有好到哪儿去，初食禁果，一点肌肤相贴便像触了电，两具少年人刚抽条的躯体贴的紧紧的，比起最后更喜欢黏黏腻腻的唇齿交流，走近了就能叽叽咕咕的水声，好不容易松了唇舌，从耳朵红到胸膛的李东海抬手勾着李赫宰的脖子，把头埋在那人好看的颈窝里，两根火热的硬物贴在一起磨蹭，他伸着舌尖舔着李赫宰的耳垂，细细的开口：  
“赫啊，你稍微动一动啊...”

 

三十四岁的李东海，熟的像当季的水蜜桃，五官冷峻又多情，被粉丝阻拦的长发却衬的那张脸好看极了，多一分便显得女气，少一分又显得怪异，散着头发柔和的让人联想到厨房里暖色的光，扎着头发戴起眼镜又仿佛打开了中年男人的荷尔蒙阀门，舞步灵巧的更甚当年，他是天生属于舞台的料子，深刻的眉眼被化妆师加重了轮廓，聚光灯下无端有些狠厉的味道，但是抿着嘴一笑，闪过的每个眼神里都汪着一片情。  
台下依旧是个爱撒娇的宝贝，牵着哥哥的手蹦蹦跳跳，还要钻过去讨要一个宠溺的笑和贴着脖子的吻，半卷的头发也跟着步伐活泼泼的跳，没人看着他会发现已经是个三十岁的男人，明明还是个三岁的小朋友；从木浦而来的灵魂，被首尔雕刻走了软弱，只剩下翻遍字典能找到的所有美好的词汇，给哥哥买醒酒的豆芽汤，满天跑着给弟弟加油，会写歌会跳舞可惜不会说话，十几年了依旧还是个去和外国人比韩语会输的pabo。  
这么个尤物，他是会按着李赫宰，自己坐上去的。

宽松的衬衫下面是一具成熟男人的躯体，胸肌饱满，腹肌坚实，配上那张含着春情的脸真的会让被按在沙发上的李赫宰血脉膨胀的，是只老虎，可惜还没长大，人是敢按倒了，下一步他什么都知道可是还是害羞，抖抖索索的帮两个人脱衣服，无意识的咬着嘴唇，睫毛垂下来遮住了那双眼。衬衫脱掉，皮带被暧昧的解开，对着内裤里鼓鼓囊囊的一大团不敢下手，抬起下巴，眼里有一片水汽，他会手臂发软，然后被李赫宰从脊椎一路按到后脖颈，他就会像一只被顺了毛的猫，乖乖巧巧的被抬了下巴接受一个缠绵的吻，李赫宰会用那双好看的手握着他的手，从自己的腹肌摸到小腹，最后在探入最后一层布料，指尖接触到的时候，他会习惯性的吸气，睁眼看到男人不怀好意的笑，然后一个用力咬住男人的喉结，含糊不清的开口：  
“是男人就继续啊，李赫宰”

 

李东海日起来有多爽，我不知道，李赫宰知道。


End file.
